Telecommunication companies all over the world are continuously striving to enhance their infrastructure in order to provide better broadband services and therefore meet the expectations of their customers.
A popular implementation for delivering broadband services is the xDSL-based infrastructure, as it uses existing copper wires. This ensures that the copper investment is not wasted while at the same time keeps deployment costs relatively low. However, as the xDSL-based infrastructure becomes more complicated (e.g., due to the requirement to deliver broadband services at a higher bandwidth), its use ceases to be cost-effective. In particular, switching components in the remote (outside plant) unit are required to operate at higher speeds, leading to increased cost.
The architectural design of the remote unit also suffers from another major issue, namely heat. In particular, excessive heat is generated by components of the remote unit operating at high frequencies, such as switching components, optical devices and so on. The heat generated by these devices will increase the ambient temperature within the remote unit. In the summer or in countries with a tropical climate, the remote unit might fail to function properly as the ambient temperature of the remote unit meets and/or exceeds its maximum rated operating temperature.
Another major issue plaguing the existing design of an xDSL-based infrastructure is quality of service (QoS), particularly as the number of users increases (e.g., as a result of an increase in population density). The current paradigm calls for implementing QoS at the network core. However, traffic congestion is almost negligible at this point because of the presence of high capacity-links in the network core. Instead, it can be observed that traffic congestion actually occurs closer to the periphery of the network, namely at the links branching out to the various remote units that service individual neighborhoods. These links have a fixed bandwidth and cannot readily cope with traditional QoS management mechanisms that rely on external factors to prioritize traffic, such as service level agreements (SLAs) reached with individual customers or end user applications that autonomously (and often greedily) assign a priority level to their own packets.
As a result, when packets associated with multiple services being delivered to one or more customers over a shared physical link compete for bandwidth resources on that link, a reduction in service performance or QoS is likely to occur in an unpredictable fashion, leading to a degraded customer experience.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address certain shortcomings of the conventional approach to delivering broadband services over an xDSL-based infrastructure.